Tale of the Dragon Knight
by RedBerserk
Summary: Dangers everywhere, an unknown world, a man in search of a goal. Reviews appreciated, knowledge of the game not required.
1. Prologue

Introduction

This book is based on the game "Monster Hunter" universe. You are not required to know or have played it, although, if you are interested you can read about it on the Monster Hunter Wiki. Just know the abbreviation MH = Monster Hunter. Even though this work is heavily based on MH, I was also inspired by various other works, and if you played MH, don't expect every aspect of the game to be reproduced.

 ** _This work contains depictions of violence, and other mature themes._** ** _Please be advised before reading._**

-RedBerserk

 _Prologue_

A figure stands on a battlefield. The sun has slightly passed its zenith and the sky is clear.

If not for all the bodies laying around, it would have been a beautiful day.

Everything is silent, except for the wind blowing.

No life remains except for the two still standing.

Next to him is a large creature. If you were to describe it in one word, it would be : dragon. The creature stands on two muscular, reptilian legs, has two huge wings, a lengthy tail with a spiky end. It's scales, white, yet covered with crimson blood. Both its wings' membranes were full of holes, with arrows stuck here and there in its body.

It remains silent, calmly looking down the horizon.

The person slowly strides among the corpses lying on the ground, stopping before one clad in red and black scale armor. In his chest, a massive spear is stuck.

The figure slowly crouches to the corpse's level, and removes its helmet, revealing a blond haired woman.

Her eyes vacant, she looks at the commander's face.

"Why did it have to end like this?"She said with a long sigh.

She puts down the helmet next to the corpse, rises, and turns her head to the dragon, which was already looking her way.

"I guess it is only the beginning.".

The dragon does not answer, nor does he make any sign or move. He looked in her eyes, and she looked in his.

The wind whips against skin, cloth, and scale. After some time spent staring at each other, they both went the same way, away from the no man's land.


	2. Chapter 1

"Huh?"

I was browsing the various topics of my favorite Monster Hunter forum, a title caught my eye. _Would you rather live in this world or the world of Monster Hunter_? was the title.

I clicked on it, and I saw the author had one post in total.

 _Meh, probably a troll_ , I thought. Most other users thought the same, as there were a few views on this topic, but no answer.

"Well whatever, I wanna answer that."I started typing on my keyboard. "Life is so fucking boring I would rather live in a world where there's monsters roaming everywhere than waking up at 6 am and going to the same shitty school every day."

As I finished typing my stupid message, I went back to the main page and started scrolling again.

My name is Lucien Tanner, and I am a (quite depressed) mechanical engineering student.

This year I am 22 years old, average height, average weight. I have short brown hair and a tiny bit of beard on my chin. Really, I'm just an average guy.

"Hmm?"

While I was looking at a uselessly complicated topic explaining why the heavy bowgun is the best weapon in Monster Hunter, a notification popped on my screen. Someone replied to me. Bored, I clicked to see who it might have been. It was my best friend Melvin. He also replied to that weird topic. He mentioned my forum id, then wrote : "Hell yeah, I'd kill dragons and fuck bitches all day."

Well yeah, obviously; if I attend a shitty school because I have shitty parents, then he attends an even worse school because _he is_ shitty. Except at Monster Hunter - that, he is good at. Not that it's a very recognized skill.

Then my phone rang.

I usually wait a bit before answering because my ringtone is the Monster Hunter music theme, this time it startled me so I was quick to answer.

"Yo man, got any plans for tonight?" I recognized Melvin's voice, and considering it was 5PM on a Friday, it was reasonable. But something was troubling me.

"Wasn't your final starting like, one hour ago?"

"Nah, I checked this morning, it's next Friday."

"Are you sure about that? Yesterday you told me it was today."

"Man you're making me nervous, wait a sec I'mma check."

Once he said that, I heard him put down his phone. After a minute or two, I heard a very loud "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" that almost made me deaf, then, after another minute or two of silence, Melvin picked up the phone.

"…"

"So, it was today, huh."

"…"

"So hum, does that mean you're gonna do another year?"

"…"

"…"

"You wanna get high?" He said.

"Coming right now man."

It's not the first time it happens. To be exact, it's the second occasion

Last time he didn't miss his final but failed miserably, and we got so high I couldn't tell a horse from a shoe. I can't tell you where he gets his marijuana from, but I can tell you it's some good shit.

As expected, when the sky got dark, we were already pretty messed up.

Having somehow remembered something, I tried to talk to Melvin :

"Hey, you remember that topic before you called me?"

"Huh I dunno man, who gives a shit?"

"Oh come on, that topic about living in this shit or in MH."

"That one? Wow you gave me inspiration, pass me the joint."

"I sure as hell don't wanna go to work tomorrow." I said, passing him the joint.

"Huh, tomorrow guess I'll have to tell my parents… This sucks so bad I'd rather live in MH."

He said, looking up at the ceiling and exhaling the smoke.

It indeed sucks for him, he is an adopted child, and his foster parents told him if he failed again this year, he would either work as a garbage collector or leave the family.

Knowing his temper, he was going to end up just like me.

"You know, if you find some work, we can rent a flat together."

"Ugh, I don't wanna think bout' dat, just yet."

"Then let's just hope that MH takes in immigrants."

While half conscious, we continued talking nonsense for I don't know how long, until I started feeling uneasy…

"Hey Mel, is it just me or your room is shaking?"I said anxiously.

"Huh, now that you say it… Earthquake?"

We live in Los Angeles so it's not unusual to have an earthquake, but there wasn't any public announcement about an earthquake, which is unusual.

"But they didn't say anything on TV, what the hell.."I said.

"Yo it's getting shakier than shit, shouldn't we get under a table or stuff like that?

Fuck, I don't remember what they told us at school."

"Huh well you don't even have a table."I said plainly, and Melvin looked at me while scratching his head and looking down. The tremor picked up drastically, causing Melvin's wardrobe to fall in a loud *crash*, while the ceiling emitted cracking noises.

The adrenaline kicking in, I shouted :

"Jesus, under your bed, NOW!"Giving the bewildered Melvin a good slap to make him react.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit" He mumbled, hurryingly squeezing under his bed with me.

The floor trembled all around us, impacts coming from the bed above, parts of the ceiling falling on it.

I only felt fear.

The fear of death.

This feeling of helplessness, I couldn't think of anything saving us.

 _Why is this happening_. I couldn't see Melvin's face but he probably wasn't much better off.

We stayed there, curled like scared animals. Time passed and the tremors did not stop or decrease. Minutes felt like days. I could hear the walls cracking and the ceiling certainly was not in good shape.

 _It won't be long until the whole house crashes down on us_.

But the shaking decreased to a stop.

Just like that.

"I-Is it over?"I said hesitantly.

"I don't know and I don't care, let's get out of here before we get an early burial."Melvin said with a shaking voice.

With some effort, we squeezed out of under the bed, pushing the pile of objects that fell around it. When we stood, we saw the sorry state of Mel's room.

Jaws shaking, legs trembling, we walked for the door, but after we barely took a step, the tremors came back so bad we fell straight on our butts.

"Holy shit it's back!"

"Fuck!"

We just shouted that the floor started collapsing, as if there was nothing below.

And the floor was bending like a slope and we slided towards the forming sinkhole in the middle of the room.

"Fuck! Hang on to something!"I shouted.

"The fuck is this shit!"

We were helplessly approaching the hole. About to fall, I saw a metal bar hanging from the floor. _This is our last chance_.

 _If we don't catch it we're dead_.

"Melvin! Hang on to that bar!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I'm too far!"He screamed the same way.

It left me only one choice : fucking catching it.

The moment I fell in the void, I caught the bar and hanged with all my strength.

"Catch my hand!"

Reacting to my cry, Melvin took support on the floor and jumped for my hand as he was about to fall.

I saw it, _he's not going to make it_.

He didn't have enough momentum, and I saw it in his eyes. He knew it as well.

I threw my leg at him on instinct, and he switched aim to my foot.

He caught it. But there was no time to relax, the sudden increase in weight almost made me lose my grip.

"Shit! I can't hold on!"

"If we fall we're dead! Hang on!"

Just as I caught the bar with my free hand, the bed was going straight towards us.

Before I could do anything it crashed into the bar and sent us flying.

"Ah-!" We both cried out.

With a dull sound, we collided with the wall of the sinkhole and fell like bags of sand.

This hole was the definition of a bottomless pit. Completely dark, not a speck of light reached the depths. My hands were flying around, reaching for something to latch onto. After a while , I just gave up, looking at the endless abyss.

Resigned, I mumbled : "This is death, huh? Well, it sucks."

A black wall approached at high speed.

Then, nothingness.


	3. Chapter 2

I feel warm.

Weird.

How can I feel something? Shouldn't I be dead?

I have no explanation.

I can sense my body, which I can't comprehend.

Anyone would have become a bloody pulp after falling from so high.

 _Maybe this is the afterlife?_

But I quickly shook off this idea, I'm not a believer in the first place.

However, if this is not the afterlife, I have no idea why, or how I ended up like this.

Yes, I can feel my body and I feel warm, but I am curled on myself and minuscule.

Although I'm not especially tall, I have the sensation of being tiny now.

And I can't move my body at all.

And I feel so sleepy…

I can't tell how long it's been, but I have gathered some knowledge.

I'm now able to move my body a little, but not much.

Recently I started to see with my eyes, but I don't see much either.

I'm floating in some red liquid, and there's something white in my periphery.

Like a barrier. Really strange.

The weirdest part is my body.

I feel my arms, but it's like I don't have hands…

Is that the effect of weed?

Ah, this sleepiness…

My eyesight has kind of improved, and I can have a sense of time, sort of.

The white thing around me lightens and darkens between every time I wake up.

I assume it's the day and night cycle.

I could have been in an hospital, but what kind of hospital depends on natural light?

Also I'm probably disabled or something, it's as if I'm bended forward all the time, like when you're on all fours.

And I really don't have hands.

I kept trying to feel them, but there's nothing.

 _Am I gonna end up in a zoo?_

Every time I wake up I feel bigger.

I still can't move around but I'm getting closer to the white thing.

I haven't thought about it, but how am I breathing?

Did I also grew gills?

And I have this weird sensation, like my spine is really long...

 _I can already see my life in the zoo._

If it goes on like that, my head is going to touch the white thing next time I wake up.

I don't know if it's good or bad.

Let's hope it's a good thing, eh.

Lately, I've gained more control of my body and I fall asleep in bigger intervals.

No idea why, but I have an urge to get out.

Fortunately I haven't felt the need to use the bathroom since I'm in this place.

I hear something that sounds like… a cry?

Or more accurately, chirps?

Something like birds.

What the fuck.

 _Shit, I'm really in a zoo._

Ah, I'm falling asleep…

I wake up in a panic.

 _I can't breathe!_

The white barrier is right in front of me.

I hit it with my head as strong as I can.

 _Let me out!_

After hitting it a few times it starts cracking.

 _Just a little more!_

With all the strength I can gather, I push through the cracks.

And BAM, light floods my eyes.

I gasp for air in large gulps while trying to adjust my eyes.

After a while, my breathing calms down, and I start discerning things with my eyes.

 _Wow._

The view hits me like a truck.

In front of me there is but only green.

Forests, plains, hills, I've never seen so much nature.

Far away, there is a vast expanse of water, probably a sea.

Above it, the sun is rising, and the cold morning wind licks my face.

 _I'm alive._

I didn't believe it until I saw this.

Magnificent.

I stared at the scenery while my eyes were getting used to the outside light.

This is beautiful, it's exactly how I imagined the world of MH.

But where am I?

It's been days since I fell in that hole.

And where is Melvin?

He should have been with me.

Confused, I turned my head to look around.

That's when I saw three scaled, "birds" in the back.

One was red and the other two were green.

They were looking at me strangely, as if saying "Who the fuck are you?".

Wait, hold on a minute.

Don't they look like dragons?

Wait, holy shit, are those a Rathalos and two Rathians?

[In the game Monster Hunter, a Rathalos is a race of red scaled dragons. The Rathian is its female counterpart, and is green. They are both covered in scales on the outside, can fly and use fire.]

They're so small, like they were just born.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck, what the fuck is going on?

I need to get out of this place and find someone.

Anybody.

But my body is still stuck in this white thing.

Hold on.

The white thing is an egg?

I was in an egg all this time?

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

Who gives a shit, let's run before I lose any sense of reason.

I start moving energetically my arms and legs in an attempt to get free.

But then I hear sounds of flapping in the distance.

 _Oh no, don't tell me it's their parent coming home?_

What a terrible timing, I struggled with all my might, but damn, I'm weak.

I can't even break an egg shell!

Finally I got my right arm out, and when I saw it, I froze in disbelief.

 _I got a fucking wing!_

Now I know why I didn't feel my hands.

Then reality hits me.

You don't grow wings after falling in a hole.

I died in there.

But now I'm alive, I was reincarnated.

No, how is it possible? There's no way this is real. No way. This is the weed. We smoked too much and we had a collective illusion. But where is Melvin? Don't tell me he's one of those three? No, no way. It's an illusion, how could he be? Yes, an illusion.

While I was reassuring myself, the illusion hits me too.

The flapping sounds were an adult Rathian which was now right in front of me, staring at me like I was the weirdest thing she could have expected to be in her nest.

 _Now that's a Rathian._

No no no no I can't admire it, it's gonna eat me!

She moved above the nest and I saw she was holding, a horse, in her claws.

The horse is obviously food for the three, maybe I can get away?

But it's an illusion! Oh my mind is fucked up.

She dropped the horse near the three, and dropped to the ground herself.

The three wyverns cheerfully ate their meal while the Rathian looked at them.

 _While they're eating I'm gonna sneak out…_

Although I said it was an illusion, it was surprisingly convincing, especially the sound of the horse's flesh torn apart.

If I can get my other arm out, maybe I can push myself out of the egg.

On this thought, I squeezed my left arm, but there wasn't enough space.

 _I need to break that shell._

I used force, but as I used my whole strength and the shell wouldn't budge, my impatience grew stronger, and I shouted :

"Will you fucking let me out! I'm gonna get eaten here!" but the sounds that came out of my mouth were… chirping.

Did I become a retard too?

But now the Rathian remembered about me and was approaching.

If I had pants, I would have shit them.

As our eyes met, I frantically flapped my free wing and struggled all I could.

 _I'm going to die again._

When small cracking sounds came from the shell, the Rathian was right in front of me.

I kept struggling, but knew it was no use.

The Rathian looked at me, with its head tilted a bit, bewildered.

 _If I saw a human with wings coming out of an egg I'd be surprised too._

As I was struggling like a powerless worm in front of her, she tensed her body and her gaze got sharper.

 _This is it. I'm dead._

In a last attempt, I tried shouting for help but only chirps came out.

The Rathian rose her chest vertically, almost touching the ceiling with her wings, breathing in loudly like a vacuum, abruptly lowered to my level and-

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR"

A roar like the thunder right in front of my face, the whole forest below probably heard it.

I was scared shitless and froze like a statue.

The Rathian regained her countenance and approached her head.

She was so close I could feel the warm air from her breathing on my face.

Looking at my face, then at my wing, back at my face.

She didn't know how to react.

As if investigating whether I was edible, she sniffed my body.

After a while, she looked in my eyes, but her eyes were nothing like before.

They were… full of tenderness.

Her mouth slightly opened, but she didn't roar, she let out a weird sound, like…

I have no idea how to describe it, I never heard anything similar before.

Something full of _love_.

I was completely lost and unable to process the situation.

She gently licked my face. It was a warm sensation, like in the egg. She stopped, looking into my eyes. A scene appeared into my mind, like a split screen. I saw myself and the Rathian in third person. The Rathian in this scene grabbed my neck and pulled me out of the egg, before putting me on the ground. The scene disappeared, and the Rathian gave me a look, as if saying :

"Do you understand?"

 _Was that telepathy?_

I was still at a loss, but didn't struggle when she gently pulled me out and put me on the ground. And she did it again, that sound. It didn't sound weird the second time though, and she rubbed her head against mine, licking my face on occasion.

 _Is this what you call maternal love?_

I only felt love from this Rathian. Nobody I met gave me this feeling. My parents have always been cold to me, I didn't even meet my father, and my mother hired a maid to care for me when I was young.

Looking at myself, I understood.

Scales, wings, reptile legs, claws and a tail.

Curled on myself in the egg, I only thought my body felt weird.

But I'm not human, I'm a Rathalos.

 _Could this Rathian be my mom?_

But why would she be so disturbed when she saw me? She even examined me.

Then I realized I had some serious issues with my sight.

 _I'm all white!_ Rathalos are red, Rathians are green, and I'm completely white!

Of course she wouldn't understand, so she made sure I was her children.

I have never heard of a white Rathalos, there is a Silver Rathalos mutation, but I'm pure white, not a trace of grey. Albinos maybe? But if I was, my skin would already burn from the sunlight.

I don't know.

The Rathian looked in my eyes again, and another scene popped into my mind.

Like last time, a third person view of me and the Rathian.

I walked up to the horse's corpse and the other three, and ate.

The scene disappeared, the Rathian slowly rose herself and moved out of the way.

She wants me to eat.

I was still perplexed by this whole situation, but I wasn't scared anymore.

Walking to the corpse, the other three, my siblings, were glancing at me between two bites.

The raw flesh of the horse was strangely appealing.

 _Doesn't hurt to try_ , and I took a good bite.

The warmness of the flesh, the blood spurting in my mouth, it was delicious.

Behind me, the Rathian sat and looked at us four.

I was enjoying my meal when I again heard flapping in the distance.

 _I'll assume it's the Rathalos?_

As I predicted, after a moment, a Rathalos holding another horse appeared into view.

Soon after, he aligned himself with the entry of the nest, and entered.

He looked at me with the same face the Rathian first had, and deposited the horse in front of the Rathian before dropping to the ground.

He stared at me, then looked at the Rathian. They kept eye contact for some time. _Telepathy?_ The Rathian was probably showing him the scene that happened before.

I was likely right, when they broke eye contact and he looked at me, his gaze was warmer.

They both ate their horse, noises like crunched bones coming from their mouths.

All the while the other three didn't have a care in the world and kept eating.

Now what should I do?

I need to settle my mind and make a plan.

Let's look around.

The nest is a sort of a mountain cave, with a big and wide opening. It's not very spacious, but the ceiling is quite high. I don't know the weather in the region, but if it rains shit it's better to have a ceiling. The floor is covered in branches and sticks of various sizes, with remains of diverse species here and there adding a charming touch to the nest.

Lucian walked into a corner covered from the sun, and sat.

I have been reborn. I feel so stupid for not understanding earlier. But how?

No, I must not not think about it, it's impossible to get an answer.

Nonetheless, I need to calm down. This is the world of Monster Hunter, although different from the game. But I am sure of one thing, there are hunters, and no monster is safe from a hunter.

I could have been a great hunter, were I still human. What can I achieve as a Rathalos?

All my past life is as a human, and I don't even have hands. If technology is at the same level as in the game, with my engineering knowledge I would have been called a genius.

Ah, this is bad, I can't think of any good point to my situation.

My three siblings eventually got sated, and were looking at me.

They approached me, but weren't carrying any hostility.

The tree younglings surrounded Lucian before sitting, laying their heads on each others, they closed their eyes and started sleeping soundly.

Lucian was speechless. A tear fell from his eye, onto the Rathian's head nestling against him, slowly breathing. He closed his eyes with a smile, and slept with his new family.


	4. Chapter 3

When Lucian woke, the sky was dark. His siblings were still sleeping next to him, their comfortable warmth flowing into his body.

 _So it wasn't a dream_ , he thought. I was half expecting to wake up next to Melvin, lying on the floor of his room. Looking around, his father was not here, and his mother was sitting in the middle of the nest, resting.

Who would have expected, my dragon mother being more human than my human mother.

Family… It's a thing I thought I couldn't have. I don't care if they're dragons or beavers, family is family. I now have something to cherish, and to protect. Even though it's not a game anymore, I sure know a fair bit about hunting. A large part of my knowledge can't be applied to this world, but the basics are the same. Information and skill. That's it. If you know all there is to know about a monster and are equally skilled, you could kill a Rathalos naked with a kitchen knife.

I know, I did it. Though it was in the game. I doubt it would be as easy here, but I don't want to meet a hunter capable of such a feat.

I was too troubled earlier, obviously there are good points being a Rathalos. The biggest one being the growth speed. A newborn human can only cry, while I can already walk. Once I grow bigger, I'll be able to fly and shoot fireballs, how cool. Also, because it was a game, humans could fight on par with monsters, but it was unrealistic, how can one block the charge of a monster the size of a cargo ship? This means the status of humans here can't possibly be the same.

There is also this telepathy ability my mother used earlier. I don't know the limits of it, but what she showed me is enough to understand how powerful it is. How could she show me a third person view? There must be more to it. Can other species use it, and to which extent? I need more information, my knowledge is unreliable.

Yes, I need a teacher; perhaps I can try 'asking' my mother.

If Raths were stupid scripted Ais in the game, they aren't in this world. How could they use telepathy if they were mindless beasts? But I'm not even a day old, it'd be weird if I were too mature, plus I can't talk anyway. I'll act as the 'perfect child' for now, eventually they should teach us how to use our abilities.

-Somewhere in a town-

A figure in leather armor was running in the street. Passerbys quickly made way.

The figure was similar to a human, but had long ears and birdlike legs.

He wasn't tall or bulky, but he was fast. Soon he reached his destination, a big building with a sign saying "Hunter's Guild".

He quickly passed the two large open doors, and inside were many people in a large hall.

There were a few tables scattered around, a line of counters in the back, some large panels with scrolls on them and stairs leading up or down.

He did not pay attention to any of it, rushing to one of the clerks.

The young woman behind the counter called out to the man out of breath.

"Hello sir, what can I d-"

"Emergency-" Leaning forward he braced his hands on the counter, trying to catch his breath. "Need give guildmaster..."

"Please calm down sir, you can't j- _*gasp*_ "Seeing the scroll, she couldn't help but gasp in shock. The seal was a ring, with '1F' engraved, covered in dry blood.

"Give report…"He managed to say before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Mother of dragons, it's Ricbert!"Another clerk, a middle aged man, shouted.

He jumped over his counter, pushing aside the few people he was talking to, and rushed to the unconscious man.

"Ricbert… What happened to you?"

"Jorah, look!"Sophia extended her arm, holding the scroll with the bloodied ring to Jorah.

Seeing the scroll, Jorah couldn't help but gasp just like Sophia did earlier.

"Sophia, go give this report to the Guildmaster immediately! I'll take care of him." He said, giving her a sharp look.

She firmy nodded, turned and ran through the back, taking a flight of stairs and eventually reaching a door which she banged a few times.

"Who knocks?"An old and rough voice answered.

"It's Sophia sir."She said in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Sophia eh ? Come on in."

She entered the Guildmaster's office, a small but brightly lit room, with a desk and chairs in the center, a large window behind it, and an old man with grey hair and pointy ears sitting behind the desk, going through some papers.

"So, what gives eh, Sophia?"He sais, not taking his eyes off the papers.

"A scout named Ricbert came rushing at my counter, he barely managed to give me his report before falling to the ground. He said it was an emergency report, and I think you will understand when you the seal."

"Hmm…"He rummaged through his beard. "Ricbert, emergency report… Tis can't bode well... gimme tat' report."He raised his head and extended a claw-like hand.

She gave him the scroll, and seeing the blood soaked seal, his brows furrowed.

"1F… Deenesh's ring…"Removing the seal, he picked a pair of glasses and opened the scroll.

His eyes widened when he started reading.

 _Scout team 1F emergency report._

 _Unknown Rathalos entered area 1F. No previous reports of this Rathalos. Came from the sea._

 _Observation confirmed G class expansion of Rathian 1F's breeding with Rathian 1F. Confirmed birth of 1 Rathalos and 2 Rathians. Rathalos attacked messenger carriage. Killed both cart horses, scout Jasmin and scout team captain Deenesh put out of combat. Scout Ricbert carrying report. Scout Jasmin and Scout team leader Deenesh standing by at base camp 6._

 _Please send rescue team._

"Jumpin' Jaggi! A G class Ratlos comin' from th' sea! Tis' very bad!"Slamming both hands on the desk facing the report, he barked orders to Sophia.

"Sophia get me a rescue team, n' high rank scout team and a G rank hunters team, group em' together as team 2F and name th' hunters team's captain leader. Tell em' th' target is a G class Rathlos and n' high class Rathian, two wounded scouts to rescue. Immediately come get me when they're ready. N' I wanna have a lil' chat with Ricbert, tell me when he can speak."

"Y-Yes sir!"She replied, overwhelmed by the information, and left the room in a hurry.

Once she left, he turned and looked through the window, and fell deeply in thought.

The reason he was so tense was very simple; the only place that Rathalos could come from was known to him, and it was a huge bother.

 _Dear me, every time I try n' relax, some headache comes stormin' me way._


	5. Chapter 4

The day after, team 2F was ready to set out. 5 people were sitting in a briefing room.

They were arranged around a large table; the scout captain on the left, the rescuer captain on the right, the hunter captain in the back with the Guildmaster in front of them, and Jorah by the door.

Standing up, the Guildmaster began his speech.

"So y'all know why ye'r here, there's n' emergency in area 1F. I'll give ye th' full story : a G class Rathlos came from th' sea, mated with th' high class Rathian, n' birthed one Rathlos n' two Rathians. Dat' red bastard attacked our scouts on their way back, n' they got in pretty bad shape, eh. Only dat' ol' lizard Ric didnt get his ass whooped, and I tell you what, he carried th' message on foot, runnin' for two weeks straight, aye." He paused, nodding.

"He's one hell of a hunter, dat' tough bastard."The middle aged hunter with an enormous sword on his back agreed.

"Aye, I'll buy him a drink once he can stand. So dis' damned Rathlos is givin' me a headache, eh. He sure could only be comin' from th' sea if nobody spotted him, but dat' means he must be comin' from Aya."

A silence took place. Aya is a country completely closed to outsiders, refusing any relation with others. Thus, very little was known about this island, and of course they didn't share information such as a Rathalos migrating.

"If only we knew more about this island… But why would such a powerful monster migrate such a long distance across the sea? In almost every environment, Rathalos end up apex predators. " The scout captain, a short black haired woman said.

"Eh, well dis' we dunno, so dat' part of yer mission to find out, aye."

"Guildmaster, please tell us what our mission exactly is."The blond haired rescuer said with a charming voice.

"Aye, aye, here it is. If ye got two balls in yer head, you'll have noticed I picked three teams for one job, eh. Dis' cause' y'all got three missions. By priority order, one, rescue n' protect th' scouts, two, gather intel on dis' Rathlos and the younglings, three, don't die." He turned his head to the orc with a large sword. "Orakac, I had a chat with Ricbert, they escaped purely by chance, if not for Ricbert using th' horses as decoys, they'd all be dead. I'm countin' on ye to protect everyone."

"Understood. No one will die on my watch, that is a promise."He said, arm on the heart.

"Good."He turned his head facing everyone and resumed."Bout' the scouts, th' report says they're in base camp 6, but they could've moved. Also, Ric told me it's been one month since th' Rathlos came."

"One month?! The ecosystem is probably messed up already…"The scout woman complained.

"Dat's higly possible. Anythin' weird happens, ye send a messenger n' standby for orders. Ye learn somethin', ye send a messenger."He paused." There's a small village called Carne not too far from th' forest, if ye run outta food you can buy some there."He took another pause, looking at the others whom nodded in understanding, then smiled.

"Alright, now Orakac I named ye leade' of dis' team, so do yer leade' stuff, aye."He wisely said, sitting on his chair.

"Guildmaster you're too irresponsible!"The blond haired man shouted.

"Eh? You wan' n' ol' weasel like me as yer leade'?"The guildmaster replied in fake surprise.

"Come on, everyone here knows you were a triple G rank hunter back in your prime, you can't leave everything to Orakac."The scout said.

"Oh, oh, oh, ye'r makin' me blush Sarah!"

As the two were looking irritated, Orakac cut in.

"Bran, Sarah, don't play that old snake's game and let's just get into it."

"Ah... You're right Orakac, I fell for it again…"Bran said, facepalming.

"Guildmaster will never grow up…"Sarah sighed.

"Bwahaha! Ye sure you don' need me advice, eh?"

"Alright, what's your plan Orakac?"Sarah said, ignoring that child of a guildmaster laughing next to her.

"I'm gonna keep it simple, Guildmaster already stated our objectives, we'll just follow the to-do list. Sarah, when we reach the edge of the forest I want you to ascertain the forest's situation and find where the scouts are."

"Got it."

"Bran, you're in charge of the logistics. I want a base camp ready at the edge of the forest before the scouts are retrieved, and a supply line to Carne village asap."

"Understood."

"My team will be in charge of security and help building the camp while we wait for Sarah. We'll use standard guild code flares for communication. Any questions?"

" **None.** "They both said.

"Alright then, we'll depart from central square at noon, get your gear ready and don't be late."

They all exchanged courtesy before leaving the room, the Guildmaster and Jorah the only ones left.

"So, what do you think Guildmaster?"Jorah inquired.

"Hmm, it's a good plan, I don' see any flaws, aye. If they come back unscathed, I'll recommend Orakac for rank up, aye."The Guildmaster said, his expression nothing like earlier.

"Yes, his skill as a leader are only increasing, he will become a renowned hunter without a doubt. In any case, if the Rathalos indeed comes from Aya, it will be a major headache, for us hunters, and Mezeporta."

"I'll be honest with ye, Jorah. If it comes from Aya, it'll be worse than n' headache."

"Why so?"Jorah asked, puzzled.

"'Cause in fifty years of huntin', I've never heard of a Rathlos takin' such a risk as flyin' over th' sea. It ain't migratin', it's runnin' away."He said in a grave tone.

Thinking about what would make such a monster run away gave Jorah a cold sweat.

"Jorah, prepare a messenger for Mezeporta.'

"Yes sir!"

-20 days later, somewhere in the forest-

A green furred, goat-like creature was peacefully grazing in a clearing. The time was about noon, the sun nearing its zenith. The goat raised its head and twitched its ears, and prepared to bolt away. But it was already too late, a white flash came from the sky and slammed the goat to the ground. The goat struggled helplessly as the white Rathalos crushed her throat with his jaw, until she stopped moving. The whole scene only took a few moments, Lucian not giving the poor Kelbi any chance. He was now the size of a pony, but he shouldn't be underestimated.

 _Third kill_ , Lucian thought. The first and second hunts weren't as flawless as this one though, I'm feeling very proud right now. Alright, lets bring it back home now.

Lucian clamped his talons into the Kelbi's flesh, and took off.

Rathalos sure grow fast, if i counted right, I'm only a month old and can already hunt small monsters by myself. Just like birds, I was able to fly about two weeks after birth.

Mother taught me how to fly, showing me images of myself via telepathy. This ability sure is handy. I tried using it, going by feeling, but I had no result. I figured there's probably conditions to use it, like in shows I've watched. Guess I'll just wait for mother to teach me.

Reaching my cruising altitude, I enjoyed the stunning view of the forest. No human could enjoy such a view, lucky me. Eventually, the nest came into view, and I smoothly landed inside with my prey. Mother and my siblings were there, the three cheerfully chirping when they saw me.

I wasn't supposed to go out hunting so young, but when my father came back from his patrol and saw me fly, he sent me a scene of myself hunting a rabbit. Thrilled, I went out hunting, and what were my parents surprise when I brought a kelbi back instead. Since then, every few days when my father came back he would show me a specific area in which I was supposed to hunt.

I gather he chased all predators away from said area for me to safely hunt, as I haven't seen anything dangerous in these hunting grounds. Though I really wonder where they found those horses. Folding my wings, I carved the kelbi's hind legs, putting them aside.

My three siblings were looking at me with hungry eyes, and I pushed the corpse their way, laughing inwardly. Immediately after my signal, they engulfed mouthfuls of flesh, as if they had starved for days. They didn't fly good enough yet so only I was allowed to go hunting. Even though father brought food everyday, him and mother really ate like a pack of lions, so in the end they depended on me to get a full belly. I grabbed both legs in my jaw, walking to my mother sitting a few meters away. Since I was born, I haven't seen her leave the nest, probably guarding us. She or father never asked me to, but I always gave her a part of my spoils. Arriving before her, she looked at me with tender eyes. After all these days I got used to my dragon family, and it didn't even feel weird anymore. I put down one leg and held the other as high as I could. She gently growled and licked my face, before picking the leg from my jaw, eating it like you would eat candies. And finally, I had my meal.

I looked back at my siblings devouring the Kelbi, and felt proud of myself.

Ah, the life of a big brother is difficult~

-Somewhere in the forest-

Once the white Rathalos departed, Aanoe resumed breathing. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Aanoe was a scout, one of Sarah's team. They had noticed the Rathalos had an habit of clearing an area then thoroughly surveying it, and wanted to find out why.

 _That explains it. It was making an hunting ground for his children. And what a children, a white Rathalos. So young and already capable of hunting..._

She had never seen any in her life, not even heard about it.

 _A new specie ? In any case I must report this immediately. We didn't even know there was a fourth._

Making sure there was no presence in the area, she sneaked to the place Lucian had killed the Kelbi, keeping a low profile. She searched around a bit, and found what she was looking for; a white scale.

-At the edge of the forest-

Orakac had a pleased look on his face. The mission was going well, they had rescued the scouts the day they arrived, the base camp's fortification was almost done, and the first carriage from Carne should arrive in the afternoon.

 _What a great day, even the weather is good._

Even so, a part of his mind was uneasy, probably from his experience.

Looking at the sun, he thought. _The time is somewhere past noon, some scouts should have returned._

He unfolded his arms and left the large tent he was in, walking toward a smaller one on his right.

Entering the tent, a woman called out to him.

"Oh hi Orakac, how are you doing?"The dark haired woman said with a smile.

"Pretty good Sarah, pretty good. How about you?"He asked, standing in front of Sarah's desk.

She closed her book and pushed it aside."Oh well, the usual. What can I do for you?"

"Has any scout returned? I know it's a little early, but yesterday's reports have troubled me."

"Hmm, Dyne was here a minute ago, but he only confirmed what we already know. The others haven't arrived yet."

"Ah, that was to be expected. What do you think about the situation? Have you ever heard of something like that?" He said, his brows furrowed a bit.

"I've heard and seen Rathalos aggressively chasing out other predators in the maternity period, but it's the first time I see a Rathalos doing that in specific areas at a regular schedule. I have no idea of what it's doing, but we will know sure enough."She noticed a girl with long pointy ears running toward the tent as she finished talking.

"Speaking of, it seems Aanoe is returning with big news."She said, pointing the tent's entrance.

"Oh, leader Orakac, captain Sarah, it's good that you're both here."She paused, breathing quickly. "I have an important report that needs your attention."

-In a large tent-

It was night time, the cicadas noisily singing. The tent was lit by numerous torches, surrounding a large, roughly made round table. 20 something people were seated around it, and there was still room for more. Orakac stood and spoke loud enough to reach everyone.

"I see everyone is here, so we'll begin this emergency meeting. Aanoe, tell everyone what you saw."Orakac sat back in his chair, and the gazes shifted to a frail, charming girl with long pointy ears. She stood up, and spoke as loud as Orakac did. "Today I was charged of investigating the Rathalos's strange behavior and discovered an unexpected element."She paused.

"I was watching a clearing, when a young Rathalos came down from the sky and killed a Kelbi."

"A Rathalos hunting at such a young age?!" Someone said. Following, people exchanged surprised whispers.

"Yes, this is already surprising, but not only was its technique very good, it was white. Here is a scale I picked up." When she said it was white, they all stopped talking and fixed her, and now they fixed the white scale in astonishment.

"But Deenesh's team said there were only three children!" One of the hunters exclaimed.

"Aanoe, sit down." Orakac said, and she slightly bowed before putting the scale in her pouch, sitting.

"Sarah, explain." Everyone's gazes turned to Sarah as she stood.

"Yes, their report did say there were only three children, but it also said there was one unhatched egg. Everyone here knows Raths's eggs hatch at the same time, and if one doesn't, it's dead." No one seemed doubtful of what she said, and some nodded. "But what you might not know, this is not absolute. It very rarely happens that an egg hatches later than the others. Not a lot is known about this situation, but we know that when it happens, it's almost always a variation, like Azure Rathalos and Pink Rathian. But it's the first time a white, not silver, Rathalos has been seen."She paused, looking at the faces around the table. Some understood what she meant, and hung their mouths wide open.

"We have discovered a new variation."Hearing this, the ones who did not previously understood, either were amazed or shocked.

"Thank you Sarah."Orakac said, and Sarah sat in her chair."Needless to say, I've already sent a messenger to Herantel this afternoon when I heard the report. This meeting is to inform you all, and discuss of what we will do while we wait for a response."

After the initial shock, everyone around the table was fired up, and the discussion was very lively.

But outside, a small figure, his ear stuck to the tent's wall, was shaking from its somber thoughts.

 _Boss will want know._ With a grin on its ugly green face, the small creature disappeared in the dark of the night.


End file.
